


I Believe You

by NoGalraNoGlory



Series: What Am I DOing WIth mY LIFE Volshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canadian Keith, M/M, Set in Canada, The government is hiding shit, Voltron modern au, Wendy Williams, bitch fight me, conspiracy theorist keith, inspired by Shane Dawson's Wendy Williams video, what a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGalraNoGlory/pseuds/NoGalraNoGlory
Summary: No, Lance did not know. He certainly didn’t know what the hell this guy was doing with tin foil moulded to fit his small head. He didn’t know what one could possibly be doing at such a time of day.





	I Believe You

The chirping of the morning birds was enough to wake Lance from his beauty sleep. He’d always been a light sleeper, due to living in a big family. He didn’t mind, though. Gave him more time to get ready for whatever he had in the day.  
  
Sitting up, Lance stretched back with his arms raised high. He had stretched so far that three burning yet satisfying pops cracked up his back. He stood up, shrugging on his blue robe and slippers before going out to his fancy kitchen to put on his morning coffee. As he listened to the water boil in his Keurig, he absentmindedly grabbed his watering can. He filled it up to the brim in order to satisfy his plant's thirst and turned to walk to his balcony.  
  
‘Oh fuck my life’ the Latino thought as he saw how dark it was still outside. He begrudgingly glanced over at his stove and his eyes scanned over the time before groaning. It was three in the fucking morning. He huffed but continued on his way to his wide balcony. He slowly and stiffly leaned down to the bottom of his sliding glass door and pulled out the broken half of a hockey stick and slid the glass door open.  
  
He recalled back to when Katie had stayed over for their group project in his last year of college and frowned at the reminder of the upsetting memory. ‘Well, excUSE ME for wanting to feel safe in my own home, HOLT’ he mocked bitterly before bristling as the cool morning air rippled through his skin. He’d most likely never get used to the cold winds in the morning, having been raised in Arizona quite literally all his life.  
  
Now, he lived in Canada. Don’t ask; Lance gets touchy when asked to explain himself. He brushed away the cold chill down his spine and adjusted the watering can in his grasp to make it easier to pour into the pots where his plants rested. He cooed to them about their beauty quietly as he watched the soul moisten, absorbing the water drink by drink. A satisfied smile settled on Lance’s lips and he stood up straight, silently putting the empty watering can aside and stretching once more, his body no longer creaking.  
  
Lance swivelled on his heels, ready to head back inside to the comfort of his coffee machine and Netflix when something bright and glinting caught his eye. He paused mid-step, already halfway into his flat when his blue eyes caught sight of his all too familiar neighbour wearing a fucking tin foil hat. Lance almost smacked right into the glass door as he abruptly ceased to function before the guy’s eyes were directly on him.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to. The guy’s body language shifted and Lance noticed many things at that moment. The way his spine straightened in caution, the way his face had gone from awestruck up at the stars down to an eerie calmness, the way his hair—his godforsaken hair—curled around his dumb tin foil hat.  
  
Lance takes a step back so he is able to properly face his totally not fucking gorgeous neighbour. He was tempted to say something, anything to break the calm yet irritable silence. His eyes cast down to the guy’s lip’s as they folded in on themselves, pearly white teeth extending out to chew on the bottom swell of his lip. Lance cursed to the gods, praying they would have mercy on him and his frustrated mess of a heart.  
  
His neighbour seemed to have trouble putting his antics into words as he wordlessly threw his hands up to the starry sky. “I’m just—“ he gestured to the sky again “You know...”  
  
No. Lance did not know. He didn’t know what the hell this guy was doing with tin foil moulded to fit his small head. He didn’t know what one could possibly be doing at such a time of day.  
  
The guy sputtered, apparently becoming nervous under Lance’s scrutinizing gaze. He reached up to touch his tin foil hat, either checking if it was still there or debating whether to take it off in Lance’s presence. Lance ran his hand through his short brown hair and sighed. “Frankly,” He started “I’m too tired to ask” A total lie because he was now very much awake and disturbed by this man’s beauty but the comment seemed to put the man at ease and he turned away to face back up to the stars.  
  
Lance watched the guy gaze off into the darkness of the sky and soaked in all of his features in detail. His jaw was quite sharp and angular. It fit well with his lips that pursed tightly together and were shifting to get bit by his teeth. His hair—mullet—was shifting slightly as it allowed the wind to course through the black tendrils. His hair was vaguely curly and seemed to absorb all the light that hit it. His eyelashes fluttered as his violet eyes twinkled in the fading moonlight. There was a soft smile playing at his lips now.  
  
Lance’s heart stuttered slightly, now noticing that he was staring at the guy for a long time. He pinched the extra skin at his wrist and winced, snapping out of his daze. He sauntered over to the end of his balcony and leaned against the cement railing and posed, a smirk gracing his lips. “So,” He ran his hand through his hair slowly “what are you looking for at three a.m?”  
  
Lance had to check his breathing as the guy looked back over into his eyes and gestured stiffly to the stars. “I’m—y’see, I think there are, um....aliens. I’m waiting for aliens” a choked chortle almost escaped Lance’s lips as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his baby blue robe. The guy’s perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed into a scowl and Lance wasn’t sure if he was angry or embarrassed. Maybe both. “Don’t laugh” he practically hissed as he crossed his arms into a sulk.  
  
“I’m not,” Lance held back an indignant giggle and took a breath “laughing” He finished and leaned further towards the goofy yet charming looking neighbour. The black haired male huffed and hunched his shoulders over slightly, seeming to be more and more closed off as time aged. Lance’s spine snapped straight and he shuffled on his feet. “I mean, c’mon man! Not only is that tin foil thing ridiculous, the thought of aliens, in general, is mad!”  
  
The man suddenly stood up from his stool, sending it crashing to the floor in the process, and leaned over his balcony to stare directly at Lance. “Aliens are totally real! I mean, it’s already been revealed that the government’s hiding something. And not to mention all of the irregular mishaps that the government is trying to cover up. Another thing! Every time something big and unexplainable happens, something like a UFO sighting, some celebrity gets into deep shit and takes the spotlight!” The guy was getting so close to Lance’s face and practically screaming his theories at Lance.  
  
Lance snorted, leaning against the wall of his flat with crossed arms. “Oh really? Give me one good example—“ “Wendy Williams! Last month at nine forty-five in the morning, there was footage of a businessman shedding some sort of human outer layer and the video cuts off right when some sort of goopy blob emerges from the human skin! Only a few hours later, Wendy Williams is on some show and dramatically faints on camera! And there is solid proof that it was faked! I—I saw a video of someone actually fainting and whenever someone faints, their eyes either close or roll to the back of there head as they fall. Wendy Williams just fell over and her eyes were still open wide when she,” The man energetically brought his hands up to imitate quotation marks “ ‘Passed out’! And you don’t just stagger back when you faint! You do get pale, but there is hardly any warning. And she just fell!” He threw his hands into the air as a ‘How is this not evidence enough?!’  
  
Frankly, Lance hasn’t ever thought of that. He did remember both of those incidents but he passed off the somewhat alien looking thing as the works of some movie maker and thinking back to the other times some sort of alien footage came out, more celebrity drama occurred not too long after and everyone’s attention was on them. Lance cupped his chin in thought and hummed.  
  
“I....never actually thought about that,” He said after an awkward moment of reflection. The guy’s lips curled into a hopeful smile and he bounced on his feet.  
  
“Right?!”  
  
Lance chuckled and raised a thin eyebrow. “You may have found something interesting, mullet head” the man huffed and turned away. Lance leaned towards him across his balcony with a grin. “Though I was more entranced by your glittering eyes” in fact, Lance had gotten slightly distracted by the glittering spark in the other man’s eyes as he excitedly as he explained to him all of his conspiracy theories and the way his hands flailed wildly when getting to the meat of his theory.  
  
The guy didn’t seem too impressed by Lance’s compliment, however. He scoffed and adjusted his tin foil hat that was still sitting atop his head. “I mean, I knew you didn’t care about what I was talking about but I don’t need you to blatantly lie” Lance blinked, staring at the mullet man for a long moment.  
  
“Right.....So, um.....what’s your name? Mullet man is a great nickname, in my opinion, but I can’t keep calling you mullet forever” The violet-eyed male rolled his eyes exasperatedly and leaned closer to Lance from across his balcony.  
  
“Keith”


End file.
